


No title

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: all ChanABOOmega发情时信息素溢出太多啦，Alpha闻味而来，纷纷想为软软的小狼队长打上自己的标记。
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	No title

不寻常的气息在宿舍里蔓延。每个人路过某个房间时都小心翼翼的，间或捏紧了鼻子，间或加快了脚步。  
方灿在宿舍滞留的时间变长了。从前喜欢整夜整夜在作曲室夜不归宿，这几日早早地就回到宿舍床上安安静静地躺下了。  
成员们心照不宣地没有讨论这件事。他们不约而同地各自打着小算盘。  
黄铉辰以为自己是第一个动手的，直到他半夜嗅着香草巧克力的甜香摸进了方灿的房间。发现一个黑影坐在床边抚摸着床上酣睡着队长的头发。  
他皱着眉倚在墙上：“喂！”  
“怎么了？”李旻浩头也不回。手指在柔软的栗色发丝间穿插。低下头把鼻子埋进发间深深地吸了一口气。  
“灿尼哥的发情期，不是说好了谁都不许占便宜吗？”  
“被我标记还说不清谁占谁便宜呢。”  
“你！”  
“你小子有贼心没贼胆的话，快些洗洗回去吧，我抽屉里有抑制贴，小心别把自己憋坏了。”  
黄铉辰一时不知道李旻浩是在讽刺他还是激将。总之他嗅着房间里浓度超标的信息素的气息，决心不让李旻浩哥独占灿哥的计划得逞。  
“行不行？不行让我来啊。”李旻浩看着黄铉辰在方灿颈间嗅了半天迟迟不敢对着腺体下口，拉开弟弟一把掀翻方灿翻身骑了上去。  
方灿浑浑噩噩地皱着秀眉，发丝被汗水打湿凝成一绺又一绺，贴在汗津津的脸侧，看上去像一块融化中美味的小蛋糕。  
李旻浩掐住哥哥的下巴，把他的脸转向一侧，对准腺体正准备恶狠狠地咬下去，突然房门发出震天的惊响，他抬头望向门口，只见忙内站在门口举着指头对着他们大喊：  
“不许标记灿哥！”  
“纪律委员又来了。”李旻浩懒洋洋地翻了个身，把队长揽进怀里，靠在床头看着梁精寅。  
“灿哥如果清醒着，他不会让你们两个标记他的，”梁精寅忿忿不平，撸起袖子冲过来，“哥平时最宠爱的明明是我！”  
冲到一半被黄铉辰抱住了，“I.N呐，”黄铉辰揪着忙内的脸颊肉，“等你两个月后成年了再说吧。”  
愤怒的忙内被捆在一旁的椅子上，嘴巴里被塞进了一块手帕，只能发出嗯嗯嗯的抗议。两个哥哥终于准备对着床上的睡美人下手的时候，突然门又被“哐”一声推开了。  
“又是谁啊……”三人望向门口。  
站在门口的粉发少年惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，手里的一堆抑制贴哗啦啦掉了一地。  
……  
Felix乖乖地坐在旁边的小板凳上接受两个哥哥的洗脑完毕：“做弟弟的当然应该在关键时候帮助哥哥解决需求呀”；“抑制贴能解决问题的话，人类还分化成ABO做什么？”；“就算现在做了什么哥也不会怪我们的，他只会自责没有控制好自己的信息素爆发。”  
单纯的Felix被循循善诱，于是把抱来的抑制贴一张一张贴到了在场唯一未成年身上。  
“我们队里三个Alpha已经到齐了，现在谁先给哥做标记，用石头剪刀布决胜负吧！”  
“呜嗯……你们……在这里做什么？”  
突然响起的惺忪的声音把三个人都吓了一跳。“坏了。”李旻浩想，但立马笑眯眯地转过头：“哥，你醒啦？感觉怎么样？”  
方灿挣扎着想坐起来，但脱力又躺了回去，Felix立刻跑过去把哥哥扶在臂间。方灿感觉到身边Alpha身上一时不可控的桃子香气把他冲的头晕目眩，直往Felix怀里跌去，Felix低沉而焦急的声音吐息在耳边：“哥，你脸怎么这么红啊？”喷在方灿耳垂上，果然又加深了腮上两抹酡红。  
“玹辰，”他保持着最后的理智，喘着粗气喊黄铉辰：“你帮我叫一下韩尼跟彰彬尼吧，他们会帮我处理的。”  
四个人面面相觑。李旻浩掐了一把自己的大腿：该，竟然没想到之前这么些年，灿哥的发情期是怎么过来的。果然是被两个小兔崽子抢了先。  
“哥啊，”李旻浩坐过去抚摸着方灿的后颈，那里的温度烫得吓人，他低头亲亲后颈的腺体部位，关切地说：“现在叫他们来不及了，但是这种事，弟弟我也是可以帮你处理的。”  
话音刚落，便毫不留情地狠狠咬了上去。  
李旻浩的信息素就这样猛烈地灌进队长的身体。他蜷缩在Felix怀里，发出小兽一般的嘤咛，过于强势的alpha信息素把他的五感冲击得七零八落，鼻息间尽是李旻浩独特的难以言喻的气息。像夏天去过的堪培拉加油站里小猫绒毛里的气味，香草巧克力立刻在这夏日灼烧的气味里融化了。  
李旻浩一边低头亲吻着怀里变成粉红色的方灿，一只手伸进了微敞的衬衫前衣扣里。顺着胸肌流畅柔和的线条，一路向下滑移。  
黄铉辰皱着眉：“喂！”  
“怎么？”李旻浩挑挑眉，“你不想吗？”  
他慢条斯理地解开方灿的衣扣，大片雪白的肌肤和精瘦结实的美好线条就这样暴露在四人眼前。黄铉辰看得眼睛都直了，虽然并不是没有见过美名在外的白巧克力，可是当白巧克力的主人这样软绵绵乖乖地任人摆布时，小处男黄铉辰发现自己无药可救地起了生理反应，救命啊，他怎么可以对着自己尊敬的哥哥有这样的冲动，尽管潜意识告诉他，他这样的想法埋藏得已经太久太深了。  
上一次硬，好像是梦里回到录制综艺节目，哥哥主动咬断饼干的瞬间，柔软的唇瓣和自己的唇贴合到了一起。  
醒来羞耻地发现内裤湿了一片。  
在场的其他Alpha何尝不是，Felix喉结上下一动，吞了一口口水。Alpha与生俱来的独占欲使他把方灿抱得更紧了一些，然后俯身往刚被标记过一次的地方深深地咬下去。  
蜜桃的芬芳即刻带着强烈的攻击性弥漫了整个房间，威压甚至让其余两个Alpha感到了一丝精神紧张。方灿呜咽了一声，往Felix怀里蹭了蹭，被连续标记使得他的Omega生理特征变明显了，他勾着弟弟的脖子半梦半醒般地递上一个甜腻的吻。  
Felix受宠若惊，虽然不是第一次和发情的哥哥相处，上一次灿哥在舞蹈室和自己扒舞的时候突然发情，唤起了他的初分化，当时自己差点失控，最后是韩知城来把哥哥带出去然后给自己贴了一大堆抑制贴的。所以说，发现除了用抑制贴外还能用标记解决发情问题的Felix仿佛打开了新世界的大门。

“Excuse me?”黄铉辰拍拍Felix的肩，“你们亲了快五分钟了。”Felix如梦初醒：“啊……抱歉。”放开还在哼哼唧唧不自觉撒娇的方灿，嘴角却勾起笑意。  
失去强烈Alpha信息素傍身的方灿睁着懵懵的眼睛四下张望，黄铉辰勾着他的下巴轻轻摩挲他丰盈的唇瓣。  
“纠结什么呢？”李旻浩不耐烦地催促：“等下某些人来了就没办法给哥做标记，也没办法让他成为你的Omega了哦。”  
方灿抓着他衣袖的手指缩紧了，清澈的眼眸荡漾着水光，刘海柔柔地覆住眼睛，微微嘟起的粉嫩厚唇好似邀请。  
黄铉辰心里动了一下，低下头轻轻地啄了一口方灿的眼睛。  
“我不想要这样标记哥。”  
“有一天我会让哥死心塌地做我唯一的Omega的。”


End file.
